


N新V)你，与我素昧平生的你！

by Colett1300



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colett1300/pseuds/Colett1300
Summary: 1899年的巴黎，两个决定赴死的人决定就着巴黎行将就木的晚风做爱写完了，但不知道在哪里把？改成2
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	1. 画个饼

**Author's Note:**

> NK提及  
> 设定上是  
> 东正教会养大的俄罗斯崽  
> 巴黎卖身卖诗的文艺逼薇  
> 姬莉叶因为救济贫困患病儿童而感染肺炎死亡，崽遭遇重大精神信仰危机，自杀未遂  
> 强行拉进来了红磨坊的时间线，是个练笔所以不用太认真  
> (我还是没搞懂嗷三这一大堆按钮

对面那些人，他们真吵。他说着，顺势转头过去，盯着那破旧的窗台看，盯着那破败的杨柳看。从这里看，只能瞥到不断发出噪音巨物的冰山一角。

  
那些爵士乐，把这里变得和芝加哥一样。躺在他身侧的男人慢悠悠地接话。男人的上半身全是刺青，一直蔓延到夹着香烟的手指末端。打火机在你那头，方形的。他在床头柜上摸索了好一阵，最后在枕头下找着了，男人拿烟的右手凑过来一些，啪的一声，火点上了，这是烟味灌满整个房间的开始。

  
他抬起手，将缠绕在他鼻子附近的烟雾驱散，同时拼命地把头朝着窗口那边扭，想要从这烟草味中寻求解放。

  
男人看到了他的动作，那种无欲无求的语气，像在吟诗的感觉。是了，这点不错，他是个诗人。

  
要试试吗？诗人的双唇吐出邀请。

  
他拒绝了。我以前试过。他说，那天神父派一名修士来找我，我就临时点上了上个酒鬼留下的烟。他指责我多次违背教条、堕落不堪。于是我就当着他的面连着干完了五杯伏特加，他气得脸红。亲爱的阿廖沙，当时我就是这么和他说的，现在快滚回那可悲的教会诉苦吧！要是故事就到这可太好了。好吧，不幸的是，我看着手上的烟，我想着，为什么不猛吸一口、然后像那群老烟鬼一样把它吐在阿廖沙脸上呢？接着，我把烟举到嘴边，阿廖沙果然开始大吼大叫，他大声地叫着我的名字，尼禄•弗图那诺夫！你胆敢这样羞辱我？为什么不？我乐意至极。我说完，就把那玩意放进嘴里猛地吸了一口，他妈的，可真他妈的够呛。当时我咳个不停，搭在桌子上的脚都给放下来了。酒吧里全他妈都是笑声。阿廖沙愣了一下，接着用那种神棍才有的、令人反胃的亲昵语气，说什么我知道你的灵魂尚未堕落！你猜怎么着？最后我反倒成了这群修士传教时的教材。  
别笑了，他自嘲地搓了把自己的寸头，白白浪费了那五杯伏特加，还因此被那个一边抽烟一边倒酒的女酒保笑了一年。

  
抱歉，诗人的笑意依旧明显，我本来也不抽。我第一次抽是在对面那，诗人扬起下巴，示意他看向窗外。红磨坊的大厅里，一个画家递给我的。我当时试了一下，咳得厉害。他说第一次抽都是这样，他也这样，不过这就像苦艾酒，习惯以后，画画时总想来一口。  
我想我永远不会习惯它，他泄了气般地瘫在床上。

  
在那之后我再没抽过烟。诗人抖抖烟灰，继续说着。到上个星期才开始抽的。确诊肺炎和宣布死刑无异。那医生说，没错，你是挨了肺痨。只是这个？只是这个。我没再说话，他问我需要抽烟吗，我说不喜欢。  
去试试吧，他说，现在抽和以前抽，感觉是不一样的。

  
诗人把烟递给尼禄，他学着诗人的样子，慢慢悠悠地吸一口。诗人什么话也没说。尼禄放下烟，他开始咳嗽，咳了两下之后，还是拾起来继续抽。怎么样？还是一样呛。可是？可是很他妈舒服。

  
诗人捧起他的面庞，朝着他吹了口气，他不由自主地眯起眼睛，下巴微微上扬，近距离地凝视着这个朝他吹气的男人。他们两个对彼此所知甚少。直到现在尼禄才发现对方的眼睛是绿色的，同那代表巴黎的苦艾酒一样。那群知识分子怎么称呼它来着？绿色精灵？好像是这个名字。我无名无姓，他几乎就要咬上尼禄的耳垂，对于我们来说，无需对彼此了解太多。赞成吗，尼禄？巴黎诗人的头发正好搭在尼禄的锁骨上。

  
这是我的原则。诗人轻柔地抚摸着他的后脑勺。不过，诗人说话总是弯弯绕绕，像未尽的歌剧。那如苦艾酒般的双眼，也在凝视着他。诗人又说，我喜欢你的面容。银白色的头发和纯粹的蓝色眼眸。让我看到西伯利亚大地上厚重的积雪和风雪过后干净的天空。我见过很多无趣的俄罗斯人。媚俗。他们以为巴黎的贫民窟比克里姆林宫尊贵，实际上……

  
哪都差不多，到处一样烂，全都是一坨狗屎。尼禄满不在乎地接上诗人的话。不够诗意，但很正确。诗人吻上他的眼角。

  
这就是为什么我会喜欢你。诗人说，所以呢，你可以叫我V，一个和没有差不多的名字。  
他又说，他快要死了。过了今夜，明早他就要跳下塞纳河。所有来到这里的男人，他们都一样，都一样的叫人难受。他们对这整件事一窍不通，也根本没有所谓对人的尊重……对性的尊重。他的嘴角只有一边扬起，浓重眉毛下的眼里充满了嘲弄，他们也并非一无是处。他们至少拥有一样美德，自信。

  
诗人翻身坐在尼禄的小腹上，他继续说，我和他们，从来没有高潮过。我只是会撇过头去，不再看他们。假装自己很喜欢。我还没和你做过，不知道你怎么样。但我快要死了，我不想再装下去……我知道你是处男。你连手都不知道往哪放，对吗？

  
他还在说。他把那件把自己罩得严严实实的黑色大衣解开，尼禄赶紧移开了视线，好像墙上那副破旧的画很吸引他似的。他没敢继续看诗人的动作。他不知道自己究竟是在为哪件事羞愤。是因为自己处男的身份还是因为诗人赤裸的欲望？是因为自己背叛了死去的伴侣还是因为自己逃离了养他的教会？是因为自己欲盖弥彰的自杀还是因为犯下了同性的罪行？这是自己摇摇欲坠的信仰还是所谓尚未堕落的良知？姬莉叶病重的身影透过床帘还依稀可见他们都劝自己他们都说姬莉叶这是回到主的身边了他应该感到高兴。  
我当然知道姬莉叶将要化作上帝身边的天使扇动着翅膀给所有人唱赞歌她一向喜欢也擅长这个。他们说你真傻你应该高兴她去到了她终生所追寻的地方她去到了天堂。  
他们说她是那么善良温柔即使是最恶劣的死刑犯都愿哭着亲吻她的鞋面可这句话不对她不会让这样的事发生她不愿看到人们自认为低人一等不乐意让人这样对她他们说她是那么善良温柔她对所有人一视同仁她接济所有需要帮助的人就是为了通过那篇窄门就是为了去到主的身边现在她去了你应该感到欣慰才是啊  
可为什么姬莉叶不能只是单纯的对所有人好而不是别有所图盘算上天堂呢可为什么我应该为姬莉叶去到主的身边而感到高兴呢

  
我爱她。

  
我想要她回到我的身边再次听到她吟唱起圣母颂我想再次看到她细长的影子再次替她梳头我想亲吻她的手背再次听到她奔向我时细碎轻快的脚步声我想要她在我身边而不是变成一块该死的石头去侍奉所谓的上帝我应该有这种渎神的想法吗

  
我背弃了我的上帝她会对我感到失望吗我背叛了她我背叛了养我成人的教会尽管我讨厌那些虚伪的修士可是克雷多姬莉叶阿廖沙他们都是好人而且他们都死了我没能保护他们

  
或许列文他们是对的根本就没有上帝……

尼禄•弗图那诺夫，那里根本就没有上帝。

你很痛苦。高潮可以伪装，唯有痛苦不能。诗人趴在他的身上，双手捧着他的脸庞，将自己的额头贴上他那刚长出一些胡茬的下巴。他的身上只穿着一条从萨婷那里借来的红裙子。  
你有愁苦，可是它不足以让你背弃信仰、自我放弃，也无法让你变得没有疑虑、更加坚毅。你想背弃信仰、自我放弃，却又对那扇窄门心存侥幸。那是一扇极窄的门，尼禄。它无法让两个人并肩通行，是吗？你为什么到红磨坊来，找上一个必死的男人？你不敢杀死自己。你渴望一件无法抵抗的事，比你的肉体更加强大，它会战胜你。对死的渴求是如此热烈，诗人直起身子，握住他的右手。他引领着青年无知无措的右手，胯骨、腰线、肋骨，他的手最后停在了胸腔。这里，他说，我身形单薄，唯有这里是强大的。你所追寻的，能够战胜肉身的力量，就在里面。

  
他松开青年的手，他要青年自己解开衣服的扣子。从严寒冻土中走出的躯体，巴黎多情的晚风对上这样的青年，只剩无可奈何。青年雕塑般流畅美观的肌肉，却在接触到诗人冰凉肌肤后颤栗。一座完美的雕像，和青年本人一样健康、温热，一切都是强有力的。

  
病患者看着眼前人几近完美的躯体，竟是连那最后一丝欲望都失去了。

  
他们就这么面对面站了好一会，最后在又一次对视中忍不住笑了，笑过之后，气氛依旧尴尬，欲望沉沉欲睡。他们的器官对彼此的躯壳有着强烈的欲望，他们的肉体渴望着拥抱和触碰，欲念在嘴角在颈肩在他们的体型差之间蔓延，产生在诗人隐秘的纹身青年隐忍的汗珠，却独独没有出现在一月巴黎夜晚的风里。  
我见到你，感受到的是纯粹的欲望。可当你真的要和我这么做了，你站在我面前，我却没有任何感觉了。你变成了其它的男人，没什么特殊的。欲念只存在于我看到你的那瞬间，之后就再也没有了。

  
尼禄只好假装自己明白，假装自己懂，学着克雷多的样子缓慢地点头。又是一阵风，来自红磨坊的各类声音又清晰了几分，那群人真吵，令人厌倦。他真想推开那扇本就短命的窗户，对着人群叫骂，去他妈的，他愤愤不平地想，为什么总是要把自己排除在外呢？他是这样，她也是这样。紧闭的房门里是她痛苦的闷哼，拜托，请不要进来，尼禄，我是不会为你开门的。我无法这么做。但请你相信：我同样思念着您……

  
他突然就觉得巴黎的晚风有些冷了，这几秒里，整个巴黎发生了严重的降温，而诗人的身上依旧只有那条红裙。他不好意思地揉搓着自己的鼻子，那个，你冷吗？我是说，你的手很冰，身上也有些颤抖。现在又起风了……  
诗人从未想过这个场景。

  
什么？诗人直接打断了青年的话，语调不似之前的稳重，他唯独没想过这个。我的手很冰，身上也有些颤抖。我穿着萨婷的裙子、他的眼睛都不知道该往哪里看，在这个情况下，他问我冷不冷。

  
我是不是说错话了？尼禄更加不知道自己该怎么办了。他知道自己应该说些什么，可是他不知道他能说什么，好像不管什么话都不应该说，什么话都是错的，哪有这时候问人家冷不冷的？操，太蠢了。可我又不能不说话。  
诗人向他伸出了手。握住它，诗人说，只有这样才能让它解冻，只有你能，别人都不能，也都不愿。

  
尼禄不确定地包住诗人的双手，凉透了，就像握住了一团西伯利亚的雪。他朝诗人的双手哈气，紧紧地包围住这双手，想要把自己的体温传给冰冷的诗人。你太瘦了，他说，难怪会这么冷。你要是在俄罗斯，铁定活不过第一个冬天。

  
我在巴黎也不会活过这个冬天。诗人看到青年的表情又变得懊恼起来，要是真的后悔，那就拥抱我吧，让我当一具温暖的尸体。

  
等到他真的抱紧诗人的时候，他破天荒地文艺了一把，这是死亡的重量。诗人的躯体不再紧绷、不再冰冷，一种莫名其妙的、寻回贵重遗失物的、劫后余生的感觉也随之到来，成为当下他唯一的感受。

  
他突然说，我想要你像对待每一个到这里来的男人一样对我。他亲吻诗人冰凉的后颈，他说我不知道该怎么办，只有你懂，你行。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我痛苦啊，夫人，苦于无法碰到您。” “先生，除了轻柔的风，没有任何什么可以碰到。”  
> ——《罗马阳台 世间的每一个清晨》帕斯卡·基尼亚尔 余中先（译）

他突然说，我想要你像对待每一个到这里来的男人一样对我。他亲吻诗人冰凉的后颈，他说我不知道该怎么办，只有你懂，你行。  
我已经不能了。我已经完全没办法像对待其它人那样对你了。尽管我知道你只是像对待其它人那样对我。尼禄。他放开还在拥抱自己的青年，尼禄，我想要你吻我。  
尼禄按他说的做了。他背对着那张破旧的床，把嘴凑到诗人唇边。视线越过诗人的肩膀，他直直地看着前方，眼睛也不眨一下。这灯挺亮的，他想。

  
房间的最南边，摆着一盏灯。忽明忽暗、随风晃动。这微不足道的光线，艰难地点亮虚无的一角。黑暗正在步步逼近，四堵墙朝着中心挤压，都朝着他的方向挤压。一切都在萎缩。一切都不再一样了。他现在身处一个只容许自己下跪的隔间。只有用嘴交谈的两个人是真实的，他们紧紧贴着将彼此分开的隔板，一个令人喘不过气的隔间。他想他们都有些缺氧，在这逼仄的隔间，他们把彼此听得太清楚。他们喘息、吐气，鼻息拍打在彼此的耳畔，他从未如此贴近另一个人，却相望无言。人们一沉默，焦虑就蔓延。只有焦虑填满余下的角落，只剩午夜晚风的呼啸带来一丝嘈杂。  
他看着诗人被纹身大面积覆盖住的肌肤，那些图案密密麻麻的，逐渐排列成了什么他看不懂的语言。他不懂诗人身上的图案扭曲成了什么语言，这些话又是什么意思，不过他肯定这就是圣经。他只是不知道是哪一段。这肯定是来自主的力量，他在给自己忏悔的机会。

  
尼禄，诗人终于打破了这沉默，他也回过神来继续看着诗人，对不起，是我走神了。诗人却朝着他摇头，不是，我要说的不是这个。诗人又拉起青年的右手，这次他摸到了位于手腕内侧那条，若隐若现的一条疤痕。关于这点，他是早就知道的。不过当他直观地面对这个事实，他却又想逃开了。一个俄罗斯人，一个被东正教塑造的青年，找上了自己，一个法国的男妓，甚至还处于绝症之中。尼禄找上他，除了求死，还能有什么所求，求欢是他的手段，求死是他的目的，他本想自己完成，只是他不能背叛上帝。

他渴望着那个寄生在自己肺里的恶魔能够战胜他，杀死他，他对那篇窄门仍心存侥幸。

V反复观察着这条若隐若现的疤痕，它在青年健壮的肉身上不值一提，只在信仰上创造了一条东非大裂谷。你知道，我们之间的性，同性之间的爱，也是要把你打下地狱的。  
尼禄没有说话。他将手抽了出来，它不再受到诗人的指引，只忠于自己的意志，尽管它不清楚自己究竟在索求什么。它现在想抚摸诗人饱满干裂的嘴唇，苍白病态的脸庞，干脆它就顺着自己心意这么做了。就像刚才，这条街上到处都是飘零的诗篇和发黄的书籍，偏偏它就是捡起了其中最不显眼的那本，偏偏它就要看一下，偏偏它还要去抓住那个奔跑的小偷，将钱包还给那个拄着手杖的男人。偏偏书和钱包都是他的。他对它说什么来着？偏偏它也没听懂。

  
尼禄？诗人没能等到回答，只能暗暗嘲笑自己的多情，就此带过，绝不重提。他对自己说，过了明天，河水就要穿透我。  
而他的决心，又在下定的后一秒，被青年打断了。

  
啊……我是知道的。青年的右手终于离开了他的脸庞，它现在正在抓挠青年的寸头，它的主人看上去很不好意思。他又轻轻咳了两声，好似这样做能增加他的底气，掩盖自己的青涩。他说，我知道。可能对于很多俄罗斯人来说，这比自杀来得还要罪恶。他停下来，皱起眉头，显然在进行一番思考，持续了几秒，又张开嘴，继续说了下去，不过在你转身的时候，我就觉得不可以。不可以让你走开。我要是和别的女人上楼，可能天堂的窄门会为我打开，不过我只会感到更深的罪恶。因为我和那群该死的俄罗斯势利佬一样，将那篇窄门当作功利的目标，为了这玩意去背叛自己。这很离谱。反正横竖都是死我还要他妈的过得难受，还不如享受现在。  
好吧，V终于又笑出来了，你说服我了，小狗。只是有一件事，是你未曾察觉的。他再次拉起青年的右手，愉快地继续充当着引领着的身份，他带着它探索，从小腿一路向上，深入那裙摆，来到诗人空荡荡的大腿内侧。他说，说不定你真能操完我之后，还可以飞升天堂。  
整件事变得很诡异，同时还好像很他妈的合理？尼禄活了二十三年没有动过的脑子，居然都在今天动完了。操，他说，管他妈的天堂地狱上帝窄门，别想他们了。重要的只有我们。我想触碰到你。即使这会让我陷入信仰的痛苦中。

  
那阵塞纳河畔的轻风，牵引着他的一切。尼禄越是触碰到对方，就越是明白为什么他想要溺亡在那条大河之中。初到巴黎的那个下午，他和姬莉叶也是这样，顺着塞纳河一路走着，从卢森堡走到西提岛，司法宫、圣礼拜堂，还有巴黎圣母院。他站在那座宏伟的哥特屋顶之下，新世纪即将来临，标志就是那些轰鸣不断的机器。巴黎，工业化的另一个中心。他受不了这些大城市，这些被称之为文明的地方，叫他每一个毛孔都难受。

  
唯有风是他所熟知的。轻风抚摸着他的每一寸肌肤，他从未如此渴望过它。在俄罗斯的时候，风永远只是风，激发不起任何念想。  
他也是刚刚才发现，原来风可以是任何人任何事。这样的类比，只能被特定的某人激发，是他的一时冲动，也能说是命运使然。在后来的人看来，他们会知道比喻是危险的。人是不能和比喻闹着玩的。一个简单的比喻，就有可能从中产生爱情。①  
风，侵略尼禄的每寸肌肤，深入他的每个毛孔，尽管它本身不具备任何可以用来侵略的条件。他们，他和巴黎多情的晚风，共同犯下了无法被谅解的罪行，他们之间最后那层隔板，也随之消失殆尽。

整个世界，并没有因为尼禄对自身罪孽的正视，而变得宽敞。他坦诚、大方，也同样惊慌。他低下头，不再看着圣母院那著名的北窗，气息紊乱地进入了那能容纳下他所有罪恶的躯壳。他没能在这个过程中寻求到任何救赎。他本就不该把这类心愿寄托在放纵自身欲望之上。诗人抱起来很瘦，他身上所携带的，比起肉欲，更多的是无法言说的情欲。这份若隐若现的欲念，在诗人的面相上就略有体现。诗人对自己的皮囊很是了解，追溯回他早已记不清的少年时期，对于这副太过情色的面孔，就能瞥见一二。他毫不在意。太过轻佻、欲念太沉，人们是这么说的？他么，要他说，这又怎样？这倒有利于他行走在巴黎隐秘的街道，挖掘沉沦的信仰。

  
青年从未想过有天自己会和脆弱挂钩。他害怕面对诗人洞悉一切的目光。或许他没有自己想的那么强有力。他从来没有虔诚地信仰，现在看来可能也没有认真地爱过，他只是自以为自己在忏悔，实际上他只是在那扇不足以让人并肩同行的门前等候罢了。诗人苍白的肉体掩盖在墨黑的纹身之下，那双苦艾酒般的绿色眼睛，还在凝视着他。看着自己是怎么容纳那些无法言说的欲望，看着青年因为燃烧的欲念而无法自持，青年因为无法控制自己对他的欲望，而感到怅然无力。  
尼禄想，他或许已经被神放弃了。神不再爱他。所以放纵他随着自己的心去做，去玷污自己与诗人的躯体。他置身于一个无法逃离的告解室中，与他所有的罪恶、所有的欲求、怀疑、背叛共处一室，它们挤压着自己呼吸的空间，他不得不将所有希望寄托在那透着光的细窄门缝之中。

  
他们开始不断重复这个过程。

  
V熟知这个过程。他、每个来到这里的男人，只能通过这样机械重复的动作，来换去层层叠加的快意。他也成为了那些工厂里精密的机器，上好油之后机械往复地转着，他总想在这个过程中获取到别的什么。可这只是个既定公式，这个行为，只能得到这样的结果，这样的快感，千篇一律的高潮，钱多他可以挤出两滴眼泪。  
然而尼禄对这一切，所知甚少。他听到诗人急促的呼唤，于是手忙脚乱地想要凑到诗人的唇边，听别人说这会给予对方些许心安，可更多时候，他更想将这份欲望吞进体内。他不知道这是否带给诗人半分心安，因为他本人也陷入了这样疯狂的状态，可能他还要再疯上几分。他疯狂地在对方身上寻找遗漏的空气，这一切快要把他逼上绝境，有一瞬间他觉得，他其实已经因为窒息而亡。他太过专注于眼前那点稀薄的氧气和昏黄的微光，以至于他完全没注意到，在那短暂的死亡后，他已经置身于世间所有的光明之中。

  
告解室的门不再紧闭。年轻教徒的隐秘罪行，全数藏于巴黎的暗巷之中。两滴咸涩的水，落在诗人的发丝里，几乎察觉不见。汗水亦或者泪水，它们从哪里落下是无所谓的。它们从青年脸上滴落下来，诗人的双手就一路攀升，直到他再次将低头忏悔的教徒拥入怀中。床上其它男人的身影不再鲜明，只剩下两个被上帝遗忘的罪人，紧紧相拥，靠着性爱慰籍，假借欲望相爱。  
直到他们不再想着自己。直到尼禄不再沉溺于既定的犯罪和无边的忏悔，直到V不再排斥对方的真诚和自己难得拥有的所谓自尊，直到塞纳的河水开始倒影初升的朝阳，直到夜晚的翻风逐渐停息。

  
直到最后的最后，V说，该睡了。  
青年问他，就是现在吗？  
是的。就是现在。就是在这个巴黎还未睡醒的周末清晨。我要走了，尼禄。  
至少他没有不辞而别。青年想，或许是他本该想的，只是没料到我们彻夜未眠。  
于是他说，不留个离别之吻吗，我还以为你们写诗的都挺浪漫。  
诗人愣了一会，僵硬地低头和青年交换了此生最后的温度，他吻得很用力，尼禄总觉得他们磕到了牙齿。随后，他们沉默地穿上衣服，朝着塞纳河的方向走去。

  
所有的门窗都紧闭着，他们两个靠在河边的护栏上，烟灰不断往下掉。诗人问他要不要抽烟，他这次倒爽快地答应了，接过那支快要烧完的烟，诗人还是朝他的脸吐烟，他发现那支烟也没那么呛了。  
落水的声音在他低头的时候响起，那句再见再见永远留在了他的嘴里。好吧，那就不说再见。尼禄最后吸了一口那支烟，最后将它丢在地上，学着那些酒吧里的烟鬼，抬脚将它熄灭。  
当他完成这一系列动作，他才明白诗人碾过自己的唇齿，就像他碾过每一支倒计生命的香烟。他不知道自己还要再活多久，才会出现感染的症状，可能是几个星期，可能要几个月，或许他还能活到下个世纪。

  
还是别了。他又点燃了一支烟，朝着红磨坊走去。  
巴黎又刮起那阵风，转角的花店正在张罗着进货，他想买束花给姬莉叶。

————————————  
①引用米兰•昆德拉《不能承受的生命之轻》


End file.
